Claimed
by ElfFlame
Summary: The war is over, but Lucius isn't entirely pleased with the outcome. LM SS


Title: Claimed

Author: Elfflame

Pairing: Lucius/Severus

Rating: R

Dedication: To Lysa, cause everything I write seems to depress her these days, so she needs a little laugh. :)

A/N: Fourth in the Conversations series, after _Concerned_. All dialogue. Big thank yous to Ragdoll and Xanateria for their help in looking this over for me. :D

(Sounds of a loud party, a door opening, then closing, shutting off all sound) Lucius?

(Stiffly) Severus.

(Sigh) I do wish you wouldn't, Lucius. It was for the best.

(Growled) How can this be for the best? I have been made a laughingstock. Everyone thinks I'm your i pet /i !

Lucius…

…

Lucius, come here.

I am _not_ a pet.

Come here _now_ , Lucius.

(Growl, shuffle of feet ) What?

(Low voiced) Are you telling me that you would rather be in Azkaban with the rest of them? That being here with me is not preferable to that? Because if so, I can always renounce my claim on you.

…

…

You wouldn't.

I would.

And lose this?

(Gasp, moan) Lucius… (sigh, rustle of cloth) You are mine. And I will not let them have you. I know this is not the world you hoped for, but I am in it. Your son is in it. And I no longer have to worry about our former master flaying me alive for messing up a potion any longer. Just students blowing me up. Surely that is, at the very least, an improvement?

(Sigh) Having you still is…acceptable. As is not being sent back to Azkaban. But why my son should hook up with that half-blooded brat…

…

Severus, I did not mean it that way.

But you said it, Lucius. You must obviously mean it.

The child has been a thorn in my side almost since the day he was born, and certainly since I met him in Draco's second year. And now… Poncing around with my son… I shall never see a grandchild at this rate. annoyed sniff

…

What now?

…

Severus, what…let go of me. Where are you…what… (sound of a body falling against a bed)

Now, it seems there are a few things you need to understand, Lucius.

Severus…

On my lap, Lucius.

(sound of cloth moving)

(amused ) Not that way, the other way…

Severus…

Lucius, you have two choices. One, you do what I have instructed, or two, you go back to Azkaban with the rest of them. Which will it be?

(grumbles) Fine. But next time… rustle of cloth

There will be no next time, Lucius. Not until you learn that this is not that world any longer. Now, there will be ten for that "Ponce" comment, and twenty for the "Half-blood" statement.

Severus! (cloth rustling again)

Lucius, if you do not lie still, I will make you count them. Is that what you wish?

(More rustling)

Very well, Lucius, thirty. You will count each of them.

Growled I. Will. Not.

(Sound of hand hitting flesh) You will. And the count will not begin until you do.

…

(Anther swat) Are you ready to begin, Lucius?

…

(Swat)

Yes, damn it! One, all right?

Very good. (Swat)

(Growled) Two.

(Swat)

Three…

---Ten minutes later---

(Swat)

(Hissed) Twenty-nine.

(Swat)

Thirty. (Sound of skin on skin, and a hiss)

(Chuckle) Yes, I'm sure it's tender, isn't it?

(Growled) You know damned well it is, Severus.

Tisk, tisk, Lucius. Do you wish another thirty?

(Sigh) No.

Good. Because I have a little problem I require your help with.

Oh?

(Smirk) Yes.

(Amused) Oh. Perhaps I should help you with that. (sound of rustling cloth, knees hitting the floor, a zipper being pulled) Was this what you wanted?

Ah! Yes! (slick sounds) Luciussss… Oh, just like that. moans You have the most wicked mouth, love. (gasp) Ah, do that again!

(Wet pop) What was that, Severus?

(Growled) Don't stop!

Ah, but you can't threaten me with the Dark Lord any more, Severus. How will you get what you want now?

How about I throw you on the bed and just _take_ what I want?

(Smirk) So do it, then.

Very well. (sound of rustling cloth, then skin against skin) Ah. Damn you for always feeling so good.

Damn me? But you're the one who claimed me, Severus. I hardly started this… (soft gasp)

(Chuckle) Oh? I seem to recall you coming into my workroom and throwing yourself at me…

I thought we agreed that I was simply there to save my son.

And yet your son did not need saving. And you seemed to throw yourself into the part quite well.

(Snort) Fine. I may have started it…

(Gasp) Oh, Lucius, yes…

(Whispered But you're stuck with me now, Severus.

Ah… (gasp, panting, then a sigh) Happily so.

It had better stay that way.

(Happy sigh) I see no need to change a thing.

Good.


End file.
